Own Eurovision Song Contest 16
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = t.A.T.u. "All about us" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, often referred to as OESC #16, is the up-coming 16th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Moscow, Russia, following the country's win in the OESC #15 contest with the song "All about us" performed by the group t.A.T.u. For the second time in the history of the contest, sixty-one countries decided to compete in the contest.Jordan and Uzbekistan will make their debut in the competition. Participants Sixty-one countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16. Jordan and Uzbekistan will make their debut. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Czech Republic, Portugal, Slovakia and Vatican City returned in the contest. Greenland, Libya, Palestine, Switzerland, Tajikistan, Tunisia and Turkmenistan decided to withdraw from the competition. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw The host, Russia was draw to perform number 12 in the Grand Final. On February 6, 2013 the semi-final allocation draw took place, Russia will vote in all three semi-finals. Disqualified countries On February 12, 2013 it was announced that four countries were eliminated from the contest for not voting. Portugal was disqualified from first semi-final, Montenegro from the second semi-final and Czech Republic and Serbia from the third semi-final. Location }} Moscow is the capital city and the most populous federal subject of Russia. The city is a major political, economic, cultural and scientific center in Russia and in Europe. Moscow is the northernmost megacity on Earth, the second most populous city in Europe and the 6th largest city proper in the world. It's also the largest city in Russia with a population, according to the 2010 Census, of 11,503,501. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia. In the course of its history the city has served as the capital of a progression of states, from the medieval Grand Duchy of Moscow and the subsequent Tsardom of Russia to the Soviet Union. Moscow is the site of the Moscow Kremlin, an ancient fortress that is today the residence of the Russian president. The Kremlin is also one of several World Heritage Sites in the city. Both chambers of the Russian parliament also sit in Moscow. The city is served by an extensive transit network, which includes four international airports, nine railway terminals, and one of the deepest underground metro systems in the world, the Moscow Metro, third to Tokyo and Seoul in terms of passenger numbers. It is recognized as one of the city's landmarks due to the rich and varied architecture of its 188 stations. Over time, Moscow has acquired a number of epithets, most referring to its size and preeminent status within the nation: The Third Rome (Третий Рим), The Whitestone One (Белокаменная), The First Throne (Первопрестольная), The Forty Forties (Сорок Сороков). In old Russian the word "Сорок" (forty) also meant a church administrative district, which consisted of about forty churches. The demonym for a Moscow resident is Moskvitch, rendered in English as Muscovite. This is the first time, that the contest is held in Russia. . Confirmed participation 'Semifinals' On 6 February 2013 the countries competing in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, except the host country, Russia, were decided to perform as follow. 'Semi-Final 01' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. * was disqualified, for not voting. *On 12 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the first wildcard battle. 'Semi-Final 02' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. * was disqualified for not voting. *On 12 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the second wildcard battle. 'Semi-Final 03' *The eight countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *One country will win a wildcard, following the wilcard battle. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. * and were disqualified for not voting. *On 13 February 2013 the eight qualifiers were announced. * has won the third wildcard battle. Notes : 1. Even though the title is in english, the song is in greek. 'Wildcard battles' *two countries from each semi-final will be chosen to fight for a final place (one by the host and the other by the host in collaboration with the admin). *everyone who wants can vote in the battles. *the winner of each battle will advance to the final. 'Battle 01' *On 12 February 2013 the countries from the first wildcard battle were announced. *On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 01 was announced. 'Battle 02' *On 12 February 2013 the countries from the second wildcard battle were announced. *On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 02 was announced. 'Battle 03' * On 13 February 2013 the countries from the third wildcard battle were announced. * On 14 February 2013 the winner of the wildcard battle 03 was announced. 'Grand Final' The twenty-eight qualifiers are: * the host- . * the top eight countries from the first semi-final. * the top eight countries from the second semi-final. * the top eight countries from the third semi-final. * winner of first wilcard battle. * winner of second wilcard battle. * winner of third wilcard battle. Scoreboards 'Semi-Finals' 'First Semi-Final' 'Second Semi-Final' 'Third Semi-Final' 'Final'